Historia de una bandera
by Cris Snape
Summary: Aunque Gabriela no había recibido con agrado la noticia de que su familia marchaba a vivir a la isla de Guam, con el tiempo terminó por acostumbrarse a la situación. Para el reto "El Ocaso de un imperio" del Foro de las Expansiones.


**HISTORIA DE UNA BANDERA**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es de Sorg-esp_

 _Esta historia participa en el reto especial_ _ **"El Ocaso de un impero"**_ _del_ _ **Foro de las Expansiones.**_

* * *

 _ **Isla de Guam. 20 de junio de 1898.**_

Gabriela tenía quince años cuando su familia se mudó a la isla de Guam. Su padre había prosperado comerciando en las colonias y en un momento dado pensó que sería buena idea trasladarse allí.

Por supuesto, Gabriela puso el grito en el cielo. Adoraba su lujosa casa valenciana, disfrutaba de las largas veladas en compañía de sus amigas y había comenzado a asistir a bailes durante los cuales había llamado la atención de jóvenes atractivos y de buena posición. Pero eso no era lo más importante porque, ¿cómo iba a aprender magia en un sitio que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba?

Gabriela era la única bruja en su familia. Su madre se llevó un susto de muerte cuando a los tres años su única hija se cayó por las escaleras y rebotó. Rebotó a tal extremo que, una vez abajo, voló hasta ella como por arte de magia. Y totalmente ilesa. La joven sabía que muchos magos hijos de ingenuos se encontraban con el rechazo de su propia familia, pero a ella no le pasó. Desde aquel día, su madre consideraba la magia como una bendición que salvó la vida de Gabriela. Su padre solía estar bastante ocupado como para pensar en esas cosas, así que aceptó la voluntad de su esposa sin discutir.

Y la voluntad de doña Paloma fue asegurarse de que su hija recibiera la mejor educación posible. Así pues, Gabriela no sólo había estudiado música, literatura y francés, sino que había contado con los mejores tutores brujos que una persona de su posición podía pagar.

Visto en perspectiva, fue una tontería por su parte pensar que en Guam no continuaría estudiando. Su padre se había informado y sabía bien que Gabriela podría continuar con su formación académica con normalidad. Y aunque los estudios mágicos eran otro cantar, se aseguró de llevar a un buen tutor con ellos. O tutora, mejor dicho.

Doña Luciana López era mujer de mediana edad que siempre vestía de negro. Su familia era reconocida en la sociedad mágica puesto que llevaban años ocupando altos cargos en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Gabriela no podía decir que le resultara simpática, pero era una buena maestra. Y aunque nunca sonriera y constantemente la reprendiera por su supuesta falta de modales, su mentalidad era bastante avanzada para la época.

Gabriela suponía que si se encontraba en esa situación era precisamente por sus consejos. Doña Luciana hablaba de la libertad de las mujeres con pasión, como si debiera ser la máxima aspiración de todas las jóvenes brujas. La libertad sexual estaba incluida en sus discursos. Si había amor de por medio, ¿por qué esperar al matrimonio?

Habían pasado tres años desde que llegaran a Guam. Gabriela había tenido ocasión de conocer a muchas personas durante ese tiempo, pero el más importante era Manuel Antúnez.

Manuel era uno de los soldados que cuidaban de la colonia. Tenía el pelo rubio, los ojos azules y la piel morena. Era alto y atlético y Gabriela se había quedado prendada de él la primera vez que lo vio luciendo su uniforme. Reconocía que en principio sólo se fijó en su belleza, pero cuando lo conoció mejor la atracción física se transformó en amor. Porque Manuel no sólo era guapo. Era divertido, honrado y caballeroso. Un auténtico príncipe azul.

A veces Gabriela pensaba que era demasiado perfecto. Por más que pensara en ello, no conseguía encontrar un atributo negativo en su persona. Quizá fuera ligeramente desaseado y un poco condescendiente con los habitantes de la isla. Doña Luciana tuvo ocasión de conocerlo y lo encontró arrogante, narigudo y de manos regordetas y feas. Gabriela suponía que lo miraba con buenos ojos puesto que a ella no le parecía que fuera así en absoluto.

En cualquier caso, estaba a punto de comprobar si Manuel era la clase de hombre en la que una chica podía confiar. El amor había llevado a Gabriela a entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma y dentro de unos meses sus relaciones íntimas darían sus frutos. No le había hablado a nadie de su embarazo y temía que sus padres la rechazaran por más que dijeran quererla. Entre la gente sin magia, lo que ella había hecho era una deshonra. Seguramente doña Luciana diría que entre brujos no era para tanto.

Pero a Gabriela no le interesaban sus opiniones. Sólo le importaba Manuel. No deseaba que se casara con ella, si no que asumiera su responsabilidad como padre de la criatura. Y aunque su corazón le decía que él no le fallaría, temblaba medio histérica cuando se reunieron en la playa y comenzaron a pasear junto a la orilla. La misma playa en la que habían engendrado a su bebé.

—Manuel, tenemos que hablar.

Gabriela había heredado de su madre la capacidad de tratar los temas de forma directa. No le gustaba andarse por las ramas cuando se trataba de cosas importantes y Manuel, quien parecía dispuesto a piropearla como hacía siempre, supo que no era momento para galanterías.

—¿Qué ocurre, Gabi?

—Estoy embarazada.

La cara de Manuel fue un poema. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y boqueó como un pez, sin saber qué decir. Se puso tan pálido que Gabriela temió que fuera a desmayarse, lo cual sería bastante decepcionante porque un hombre de verdad no se quedaba inconsciente ante los problemas. Un hombre de verdad los afrontaba con valor.

Pensó que diría que no podía ser, pese a que habían yacido juntos en bastantes ocasiones, pero no lo hizo. Lo que hizo fue reponerse del impacto inicial, coger sus manos y mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Has visto a un médico?

—No, pero conozco mi cuerpo y sé que lo estoy.

Llevaba dos meses sin tener el periodo y ella siempre había sido muy regular. Además, tenía malestares matutinos. Había que ser muy tonta para no saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

—Bien —Manuel se desabrochó el primer botón de la chaqueta del uniforme mientras empezaba a ponerse rojo—. Pues iremos hoy mismo.

—¿Iremos?

Aquella palabra le había quitado un gran peso de encima. Aunque Manuel no se lo hubiera dicho directamente, sus intenciones estaban claras.

—Claro. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que todo está bien y… ¡Dios mío, Gabi! Tu padre me va a matar —Esa vez sí, Manuel se alejó de ella y se echó las manos a la cabeza—. Y si no lo hace él lo hará el general Marina por deshonrar a una dama.

—Negaré que hayas hecho tal cosa.

—Pronto saltará a la vista —Manuel volvió a su lado, la abrazó y le dio uno de esos besos que le cortaban la respiración—. ¿Por qué no nos fugamos? Robemos una barca y vayámonos de aquí.

—Moriríamos en alta mar.

—Mejor destino que enfrentarme a un batallón de fusilamiento.

—Exagerado.

Manuel se rió y volvió a besarla. Nunca habían hablado sobre la posibilidad de formar una familia porque durante los últimos meses habían estado demasiado ocupados disfrutando de las mieles del amor, pero desde ese momento todo había cambiado. Y para bien.

Gabriela sólo temió cuando vio la expresión de Manuel al separarse. Era como si acabara de recordar algo de vital importancia y estaba serio como nunca.

—Creo que yo también tengo que contarte algo.

—No tendrás una esposa en España —La joven dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, aterrada ante la posibilidad de que él dijera que sí.

—Claro que no, pero es importante.

Gabriela iba a preguntar cuando escucharon los cañonazos. Ligeramente alarmados, buscaron el origen del ruido. No podían ser los cañones de la isla puesto que eran viejos y estaban tan podridos que dispararlos bien podría ser un suicidio.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Posiblemente sean salvas de cortesía de algún barco. Regresemos a la ciudad.

—Pero lo que ibas a decirme.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar sobre ello. Vamos.

Manuel cogió su mano y la guió de vuelta a casa. Gabriela se sintió en la gloria cuando comprendió que esa mano fea y regordeta no la soltaría nunca.

* * *

El general Juan Marina rindió la isla al día siguiente. Los que habían disparado los cañones eran buques estadounidenses. Les contaron que España y Estados Unidos estaban en guerra y les dieron un plazo de un día para rendir la isla. Alguien había dicho que Marina era un cobarde por ceder sin oponer resistencia alguna pero, ¿cómo iban a pelear si apenas había tropas para defenderse? No disponía ni de hombres ni armas y ni siquiera podían pedir ayuda porque tardaría demasiado en llegar. ¿Era mejor sacrificar a los soldados a cambio de nada?

Gabriela estaba convencida de que el general Marina obró correctamente. Sus padres también. No quería que hubiera ninguna batalla. No quería que hirieran a Manuel. No ahora que tenía que contarle algo importante. No quería que su hijo naciera sin un padre.

Pese a saber que era un mal menor, estuvo a punto de arrojarse sobre los soldados americanos cuando apresaron a Manuel. No le hicieron daño alguno, pero verlo prisionero la hizo estallar. Fue su padre quien la sostuvo, extrañado ante su reacción. Sabía que su hija sentía afecto por él, pero no hasta ese extremo. Cuando Gabriela se desvaneció en sus brazos, supo que pasaba algo más.

Gabriela no vio partir a los estadounidenses, llevando consigo a los prisioneros de guerra. Tampoco fue testigo de cómo hacían ondear su bandera como si esa tierra fuera suya, como si tuvieran algún derecho sobre ellos.

Cuando despertó, doña Luciana estaba sentada a su lado. Tenía su expresión agria de siempre y leía un libro. Gabriela intentó levantarse, pero se sintió muy mareada.

—La has hecho buena, jovencita.

Aquel fue el curioso saludo de su maestra. Gabriela estaba demasiado confundida como para captar el significado de sus palabras.

—¿Dónde está Manuel?

—Si te refieres al soldado Antúnez, supongo que rumbo a las Filipinas.

—¿Qué?

—No vuelvas a dar un espectáculo como el de antes, jovencita —Luciana le puso una mano en el hombro y la instó a tumbarse—. Tus padres ya están suficientemente asustados. Han llamado al médico.

Gabriela suspiró. Obviamente lo sabían. En algún momento hubiera tenido que decírselo, pero había esperado que fuera en otras circunstancias, con Manuel a su lado, con un plan de futuro.

—¿Es de Manuel?

—Estamos enamorados.

—Viendo cómo te has comportado antes, ya lo suponía —Luciana carraspeó—. Y puesto que el soldado Antúnez corrió hacia ti cuando te vio desmayarte, ganándose un buen mamporro por su osadía, diría que el sentimiento es mutuo.

—¿Qué? ¿Está herido?

—Fue un golpe de nada, niña. No te preocupes por él. Ahora mismo tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

En otras circunstancias Gabriela hubiera sonreído. Manuel la quería. La quería tanto que se había portado como un tonto cuando la vio en peligro. Pero no tenía motivos para sonreír. Luciana tenía razón.

—No le habrá pasado nada al bebé.

—Por suerte no. El desmayo sólo fue un desmayo.

Bien. Eso era un alivio.

—¿Mis padres…?

—Tus padres están hablando con el médico ahora mismo. No creo que tarden en entrar.

—¿Están muy enfadados?

Luciana se encogió de hombros. Sí que lo estaban, aunque podría ser peor.

—Íbamos a hablar con ellos. Queríamos pasar por esto juntos.

—Y lo haréis, Gabriela. En cuanto Antúnez vuelva a casa.

Ojalá Luciana tuviera razón. Ojalá todo saliera bien.

* * *

Los estadounidenses no habían dejado soldados en la isla. Nadie supo de quién fue la idea, pero en cuanto sus barcos partieron, los funcionarios españoles quitaron su bandera para colocar la propia.

Gabriela no le quitaba ojo de encima. Sólo había pasado un día desde que se llevaran a Manuel y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le estaban haciendo. ¿Le habrían dado de comer? ¿Le dejarían dormir? ¿Le habrían torturado? ¿Lo habrían tirado por la borda para que se lo comieran los tiburones?

Su padre le había dicho que no se preocupara por él. En lugar de reprocharle que se hubiera quedado embarazada en aquellas circunstancias le estaba dando ánimos. Gabriela sabía que no quería atormentarla aún más. Si Manuel estuviera allí, las cosas serían distintas, pero no estaba. Se lo habían llevado.

—Es hora de volver a casa.

Era su madre. Pese a todo, había parecido contenta cuando hablaron sobre el bebé. Dijo que iba a tener un nieto brujo y que eso la hacía muy feliz. Gabriela se había abrazado a ella y había llorado, pero sólo un poco.

—Quiero quedarme un poco más. Necesito que me dé el aire.

—Me refiero a Valencia, Gabriela. Tu padre y yo hemos hablado y hemos decidido regresar. Podrá atender sus negocios desde allí. La situación en la isla es demasiado incierta.

—Pero mamá, Manuel…

Su madre le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Era agradable saber que podía contar con su apoyo aunque fuera una estúpida.

—Manuel será liberado cuando la guerra termine. Volverá a España con los demás y sabrá dónde buscar.

—¿Y si viene aquí y no nos encuentra?

—No pienses en eso. Lo importante es que tú y el bebé estéis a salvo.

Era verdad. Estaban en guerra y nadie sabía lo que podría pasar al día siguiente. Lo mejor era ir a un lugar seguro, asegurarse de que su niño nacía sano y seguro. Era lo que Manuel hubiera querido.

—Tenemos que partir antes de que el embarazo avance.

—¿Qué crees que pensará la gente cuándo me vean?

La noticia del embarazo parecía haber corrido como la pólvora y unas cuantas señoras ya le habían lanzado miradas reprobadoras. Y no podía importarle menos.

—Me trae sin cuidado, Gabriela —Su madre le cogió el rostro y la miró con seriedad—. Siempre has sido una niña especial. Desde pequeña fuiste distinta a los demás y me siento orgullosa. Luciana ha hablado con nosotros y dice que entre brujos nadie te mirará mal, así que tengo la certeza de que estarás bien. Con ellos o con nosotros, me da igual.

Gabriela tenía las emociones a flor de piel, así que se abrazó a su madre y volvió a llorar otro poco. Era un alivio contar con su apoyo, saber que las cosas no estaban saliendo tan mal como cabría esperar, pero no saber cuándo volvería Manuel la mataba por dentro.

—Volvamos a casa.

—Lo haremos, hija. En cuanto podamos.

* * *

 _ **Valencia. 20 de diciembre de 1898**_

Gabriela nunca pensó que estar embarazada fuera tan duro. Ahora que estaba a punto de dar a luz se encontraba bastante mal. Le dolía la espalda, tenía las piernas hinchadas, apenas podía comer e iba al baño cada veinte minutos. En todos aquellos meses no se había cansado de decir que no quería que su bebé naciera hasta que Manuel volviera a su lado, pero a esas alturas eso le daba igual. Quería ponerse de parto y liberarse de aquella tortura. Y cuanto antes mejor.

Aunque Manuel seguía perdido quién sabía dónde, Luciana había logrado averiguar algunas cosas sobre él. Su hermano era un auror en el Ministerio y les había contado que Manuel Antúnez era un brujo de primera generación. Cuando lo supo, Gabriela no supo que decir. Jamás lo habría sospechado, aunque había meditado sobre ello y suponía que precisamente eso era lo que había querido contarle en Guam.

Era una coincidencia extremadamente improbable. Dos brujos de primera generación conociéndose en una isla perdida de la mano de Dios, enamorándose y compartiendo sus vidas sin saber de la condición del otro. A Gabriela le costaba tanto creérselo que incluso lo puso en duda delante de Luciana. Pero ella estaba segura, así que debía ser cierto.

Gabriela quiso conocer a su familia, pero los padres de Manuel estaban muertos. Fallecieron poco antes de que él se graduara en la academia militar y partiera rumbo a Guam. Era curioso que un brujo hubiera optado por un trabajo no relacionado con la magia. Los Antúnez tenían tradición militar, así que posiblemente su decisión se debió a ello.

Al igual que ella misma, Manuel no tenía hermanos. Le hubiera gustado relacionarse con su familia, sentir que tenía un poco de él a través de sus padres, de un sobrino o un primo, pero no había nadie. Manuel se había marchado porque nada le retenía en España. Gabriela esperaba que supiera que ahora sí había alguien.

Puesto que estaba a punto de terminar su instrucción mágica, había decidido seguir el consejo de Luciana y buscar trabajo como secretaria en el Ministerio de Magia. Tenía planeado irse a vivir a Madrid en cuanto tuviera al niño y su vida se estabilizara un poco. Con o sin Manuel. Le echaba de menos y lo quería a su lado, pero debía aceptar la posibilidad de tener que vivir sola. A lo mejor estaba muerto. A lo mejor no quería volver con ella.

A lo mejor…

—¡Gabriela! —Su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos entrando bruscamente en su habitación—. No quiero que te excites, pero…

Curiosa forma de intentar que se mantuviera tranquila. Su progenitora estaba prácticamente histérica, con las mejillas rojas y el moño ligeramente deshecho. Seguramente había corrido hasta allí.

—Que me grites no ayuda mucho.

No prestó atención al reproche. Su madre la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella.

—Está aquí.

—¿Quién?

—Manuel.

Manuel.

Su cerebro tardó tres segundos en captar el mensaje.

—¡Manuel!

Pese a su enorme barriga, las piernas hinchadas y el dolor de espalda, Gabriela corrió. Se recordó que debía tener cuidado bajando las escaleras porque una no podía estar segura de que la magia la hiciera rebotar siempre para mantenerla segura. Sin embargo, no hizo falta bajar ni un peldaño porque Manuel estaba abajo.

En cuanto la vio subió los escalones de tres en tres. Estaba bien peinado y seguía siendo alto y rubio, pero estaba muy delgado y se había dejado barba. Y no llevaba el uniforme, pero a Gabriela le importó un bledo. Le daba igual que estuviera guapo o feo, limpio o sucio porque estaba allí. Con ella.

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y la besó de forma absolutamente inapropiada para estar en presencia de su futura suegra. Perdida entre sus brazos, a Gabriela le pareció escuchar una puerta que se cerraba y supuso que su madre había decidido darles un mínimo de intimidad.

Permanecieron unidos durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Cuando se separaron, Gabriela tenía lágrimas en las mejillas y los puños cerrados. Decidió que era buena idea estrellarlos contra su pecho.

—¡Maldito idiota! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué nos has venido antes? ¡Estúpido!

—Lo siento, Gabi.

—Debería echarte a patadas. Imbécil.

—Lo siento.

Y aunque le insultó un poco más, no hizo nada para impedir que Manuel la abrazara y le besara el pelo.

—Ojalá hubiera podido venir antes. Te voy a contar toda la historia pero antes… —La alejó para observar su vientre—. Sí que estabas embarazada.

—Aún lo estoy.

—¿Estás bien?

—Los médicos dicen que sí. Me queda poco para dar a luz.

—Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo.

—A mí también.

Volvieron a abrazarse y besarse. Habían pasado demasiados meses alejados, pero finalmente estaban allí. Juntos.

—Espero que tu padre no quiera matarme.

—No lo hará si te casas conmigo. Lleva el asunto bastante bien, pero no quiere que su nieto sea un bastardo.

Entre ingenuos no lo tendría nada fácil y su padre era un hombre práctico.

—Respecto a lo que tenía que contarte…

—Puede esperar.

—No, Gabi. Es importante.

Gabriela puso los brazos en jarra y otra vez fue tan directa como sólo ella podía ser.

—Eres un brujo —Lo dijo sin más, consiguiendo que él se pusiera casi tan pálido como cuando le confesó que estaba embarazada—. No me mires así. Me lo dijo Luciana.

—¿Esa mujer siniestra que te daba clase de piano?

—En realidad me enseñaba magia.

Manuel pasó del blanco al rojo. Realmente era divertido observarle mientras su rostro cambiaba de color.

—¿Qué?

—Es una larga historia que te contaré cuando tú me cuentes por qué no has venido antes —Gabriela le cogió una mano y lo guió hacia la salita del té en la que se había escondido su madre—. Ahora es el momento de que conozcas a mis padres. Compórtate y todo saldrá bien.

Manuel asintió. No parecía nervioso en absoluto. Debía haber pasado por tantas cosas que enfrentarse a sus futuros suegros le parecía una tontería. Gabriela quería escuchar su historia, pero lo harían en su debido momento.

Ahora sí, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

 _Hola, holita._

 _Creo haber narrado con bastante corrección cómo se produjo la toma de Guam, pero por si las moscas os dejo el link al artículo de la Wiki (fuente de información muy fiable o algo así XD) wiki/Toma_de_Guam_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
